Timeline of Events
The Timeline of Events is a catalog of events that have taken place within the Ascendants universe. 1880s 1884 * The Meteor lands in Georgia, the United States, where a man named Erik Strauss discovers and bonds with it. 1890s 1890 * Erik gets into a fight in the town he lives in, and is shot in the local bar. Before everyone's eyes, he dissolves into ichor, and reforms inside the meteor, experiencing his first death. Shortly thereafter, he is apprehended by government officials. They discover the strange properties of his bodily fluids, dubbing the substance "Ichor". Both he and the meteor are transported to a laboratory outside Washington DC. * The Federal Office of the Abnormal is formed, an organization dedicated to researching the Meteor and its bond with Erik. 1899 * I-1 is first synthesized from the ichor in Erik's blood. It temporarily confers weak superhuman abilities to those who receive it, at the cost of driving them mad for its duration. 1900s 1905 * I-2 Is first synthesized using the ichor in Erik's blood. It grants permanent weak superhuman abilities, though still induces madness, requiring recipients to be terminated. Scientists assigned to Erik begin to hypothesize that his poor mental condition as a result of inhumane treatment may have something to do with the instability resulting in test subjects. 1910s 1915 * I-3 Is synthesized from the ichor in Erik's blood. Whilst it results in a potent set of increased physical abilities, the vast majority of subjects find it lethal, with the survivors still being mentally unstable, requiring their termination. Effort is made to stabilize the formula, beginning a program called Project Ares. 1917 * I-4 is created, a version of I-3 where those who survive exposure are not rendered insane. The ten surviving subjects form into Blackout Squadron. 1918 * Victor Flynn is born in Philadelphia. 1920s 1925 * Given the success of Project Ares, attempts are made to increase the potency of the regenerative abilities conferred by I-4, in order to bring about a higher survival rate. * Project Ares's success leads to the creation of I-5, which was successful in boosting regenerative abilities, but also conferred animalistic traits to surviving subjects. Unfortunately, all but one were rendered feral, requiring members of Blackout Squadron to terminate the rest. The laboratory where I-4 and I-5 were created are both destroyed in the ensuing fight, resulting in all data on the formulas being lost. 1930s 1932 * Erik wanders into the laboratory of the base he is located in, in some sort of haze. He then begins mixing together formulas, creating six, as well as releasing a gas which causes all nearby personnel to become unconscious, but leaves Erik unaffected. Erik then injects the six nearest personnel with his six formulas. No mental side effects are given(apart from one developing into a lupine creature), and all individuals develop some degree of enhanced physicality, as well as a few unique traits not before seen in previous subjects. When Erik is later captured and subdued by security, he has no recollection of the events, and has no idea how he created the formulas, all of which are completely used up. The six are then tested for their abilities the remaining few months of the year. 1933 * The six individuals enhanced by Erik Strauss's concoctions are introduced to the public as the Stupendous Seven. Their numbers include Justice Hound (created by the I-6 formula), Mistress Mind (I-7), Mr. 200 (I-8), Professor Terrific (I-9), Lady Glamour (I-10), Laser Eye (I-11) and Captain Invincible (I-12). * The government signs a marketing deal with the company CD Incorporated, granting them exclusive rights to produce comics and other merchandise about the heroes. 1934 * More ichor formulas begin to be produced in the strange stupors occasionally entered by Erik Strauss. A few are properly processed and reproduced, although imperfectly. The survival rate for most of these formulas is still very low, and most of them deteriorate rapidly after being made, meaning very few metahumans can be created with them. 1937 * It comes to the attention of the government that several illegitimate offspring, parented by various previously created metahumans, are being born with powers of their own. * Kuklov Andrei Makarovich is born in Siberia. 1940s 1941 * The Stupendous Seven, as America's official team of superheroes, participate in the Second World War. Mistress Mind uses her telepathic abilities to assist in interrogating prisoners in the European Theatre, whilst Laser Eye and Justice Hound are unleashed upon its battlefields. Lady Glamour travels around the world, bolstering the morale of Allied troops, while Captain Invincible and Mr. 200 fight in the Pacific Theatre. Professor Terrific uses his enhanced intellect to help Allied commanders with strategy. 1942 * Mr. 200 is killed while fighting in the Battle of Bataan, and his corpse his taken by the Japanese for study. 1945 * The formula known as I-26, which had been created by Erik Strauss and later refined and concentrated by government scientists, is injected into its first test subject, a man by the name of Victor Flynn. At the time, this was the most potent ichor formula ever created, and shortly after having it introduced to his system, Flynn let out a massive burst of radiation which destroyed the laboratory he was in, along with all further samples of I-26. Flynn went on to become the hero known as Supreme, and would be employed by the United States military to use his powers to cause a nuclear explosion in the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, ending the Second World War. * The surviving members of the Stupendous Seven, having suffered the death of Mr. 200, disband, and continue operating separately. = 1950s 1950 * The USSR spies steal a number of samples of ichor formula, taking them back to the Soviet Union and beginning their own metahuman projects. * Robert Iger is injected with I-34, turning him into the superhero Shellback. 1951 * I-35 is invented, a more potent version of the I-8 that created Mr. 200. A dosage of safe levels enables recipients to reach top speeds of around four hundred miles per hour, whilst more dangerous dosages allow speeds over one thousand miles per hour. 1952 * The Soviet Union introduces its first team of superheroes, known as the Red Stars. In response, the United States forms the American Superhero Society, which is composed of all American superheroes, both independent and team based. 1955 * A metahuman by the name of George Finch, the son of one of the heroes from the 1930s, uses his powers of invisibility and intangibility to enter Erik Strauss's compound and attempt to kidnap him, seeking power for himself. Shortly before his arrival, Erik enters one of his stupors, and crafts a new substance, which, upon Finch's arrival, disorients him and weakens his powers enough for him to be apprehended. This new substance, dubbed Mortalizer-1, or M1, then has further study conducted upon it, in case of newer metahuman villains. 1956 * Argus, a government organization charged with monitoring metahumans, and capturing or eliminating those who become a threat, is formed as a subdivision of the Federal Office of the Abnormal. * A new form of Mortalizer, called M-2, is developed. Whilst having a more potent power dampening effect than M-1, M-2 carried the drawback that it was highly toxic, both to metahumans and ordinary people, making it highly dangerous to use. * Construction begins of Fort McLeod in the Appalachian Mountains. * Kuklov Andrei Makarovich synthesizes the I-39 formula. 1958 * Erik Strauss develops a more stable version of the old I-4 formula, the I-42, which gives the same results, but without the low survival rate. Furthermore, when injected into preexisting metahumans, results show that it further bolsters their powers. * Small groups of US soldiers are gifted with I-42 injection before being deployed to Vietnam. 1959 * Construction of Fort McLeod is completed. 1960s 1960 * I-43, a compound which gifts its users with pyrokinetic abilities, is developed, and successful subjects are employed in the Vietnam War. 1963 * M-3 is developed, which is drastically less toxic than M-2, though its power dampening effects are slightly less potent. Attempts were made to replicate the disorienting effect M-1 had on metahumans, but there was no success. 1964 * General Hamilton H Howze, a recipient of both I-42 and a previous dosage of ichor which endowed him with unnatural personal magnetism, convinces a number of I-42 enhanced troops to journey with him to Washington DC in order to institute a takeover. Armed with their superhuman abilities and the war machines they had access to in Vietnam, they manage to eliminate a number of metahuman heroes. However, all of them are slaughtered when Supreme enters the fray. After this event, use of the I-42 formula is discontinued, and the government looks into other means of enhancing its soldiers. 1966 * I-44 is developed, a version of I-42 which is only temporary, with dosages required to maintain the effect. I-45 and I-46 are developed as well, temporary versions of I-43 and I-35. 1967 M-4 Is developed. This version of Mortalizer is unique in that its effects begin to intensify after prolonged exposure. 1970s 1970 Corpses of I-42 enhanced American soldiers from Vietnam are recovered by the Chinese, who are able to extract some of the I-42 formula from them. China subsequently increases its efforts of trying to acquire other ichor formula, focusing mostly on stealing the dwindling stores of the nearby Russians. 1972 M-5 is developed. It has the same purpose as M-4, only its effects work far faster. However, it also induces extreme discomfort in metahumans who are exposed to it, leading to nausea and lightheadedness in its early stages, and hallucinations in later ones. 1973 China successfully manages to steal ichor formula from Russia. Subsequently, they rapidly begin their own superhero program. Their first success is a metahuman named Golden Warrior. Russia sends some of their own metahumans to recover the stolen formula, but Golden Warrior is powerful enough to repel them. 1975 President Mao Zedong of China unveils the Great Heroes of the People, China's own personal team of metahuman heroes. 1976 The United States gifts shipments of ichor to Great Britain, France, West Germany, Canada, and Australia, allowing them to create superheroes of their own. 1978 M-6 is synthesized. This finally reproduces the disorienting effects of M-1, and at an even more potent level, but at the cost of having almost no impact on power potency. However, it does cause metahumans to lose control of their powers whilst exposed to it. 1980s 1982 M-7 is created, the most potent version of M-4 to date. It is capable of causing death if overexposed, and typically nullifies metahuman powers within a few hours. 1985 Across the globe, simultaneous, massive heists of ichor are carried out by an unknown organization. Ichor begins to be sold all around the world, creating a global market for it. Argus's funding is increased dramatically due to growing threats of newly made metahumans. Across the United States, second responders such as SWAT teams begin to be equipped with Mortalizer. 1989 Protests begin regarding the use of metahumans in military campaigns around the world. Pressure on politicians to remove them from military use mounts. 1990s 1990 The UN signs an accord that states all participating nations will ban the use of metahumans for military activities, restricting them solely for policing. 2000s 2010s 2014 Diablo appears in El Paso, decimating both it and Ciudad Juarez. He is engaged by a team of metahumans, led by Supreme, but ended up killing most of them, but was brought down by a psychic attack by one of the last members, before having several nuclear bombs detonated on him. Supreme himself was beaten unconscious by Diablo and flung miles away, demonstrating that he was no longer the most powerful being on Earth. This event prompted the government to begin Project Horus, which would bring the production of more powerful metahumans should such a threat ever arise again.Category:Events